This invention relates to spectacles to permit the user to adjust the length of the temples to maintain the frame securely on the head of the user.
The inventor has found that eye glasses loosen on the nose because the temples tend to loosen over the ears. Consequently the frames easily slip down on the nose of the wearer and become extremely uncomfortable and awkward to maintain in position. Accordingly to overcome the problem faced by millions of wearer's of glasses the inventor has invented a novel manner in constructing spectacles in which the length of the temples are adjustable by the user.